Equestrian Fairy Tale
by Judy Hopps-Queen Chrysalis
Summary: Right after Peter Pan failed from transporting everyone to the Enchanted Forest, Regina took control of the curse and now all are...ponified? Read to see what happens next. Rated T for hearts being ripped out of chests, blood, swearing, and death of a character.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I don't own mlp fim or once upon a time**

After Pan tried to get everyone from Storybrooke out, Regina cast her curse again. This time, every resident except Emma and Henry were supposed to have landed in the Enchanted Forest, but they didn't.


	2. Chapter 1

A purple alicorn with a violet mane which had a pink streak running through it and a pink-white six-pointed star on her flank looked up at the sky and sighed as she trotted to Sugarcube Corner to meet her friends. Instead of regular clouds, she noticed a navy-blue cloud of smoke coming closer to her. The alicorn attomatically galloped towards the gazebo thinking; _Why must Rainbow Dash always let these things happen?_

When the alicorn finally was five feet away from the gazebo, the cloud vanished. She looked back and saw three ponies at first. The three were: a snow-white alicorn with a black mane and a crown on her flank, a crimson-red unicorn with a brown mane and a crown dripping with blood on her flank, and a white, male alicorn with a brown mane and a gleaming sword on his flank.


	3. Chapter 2

A long silence passed, the red unicorn was the first to speak while rubbing her head with her hooof; "Where the hell are we?" Before the purple alicorn could speak, the ground shook violently and in a flash of white light, a white alicorn with a bright rainbow mane and a sun on her flank appeared. The blood-red unicorn used her magic to tear the heart from the second alicorn. When she did, the heart glowed pure-white. The second alicorn tried to use her magic to stop the unicorn, but it was too late. The blood-red unicorn crushed the heart that glew in her hooves.

The second the heart was crushed, the second alicorn collapsed. Without hesitation, the purple alicorn galloped towards the second but knew it was too late. The now deceased alicorn's horn glowed and sent a light into the purple alicorn's horn and giving her the sun on her flank.


	4. Chapter 3

The purple alicorn started to sob, but found the courage to get rid of the unicorn who killed Celestia. Instead, she galloped away, into the Everfree Forest. Tears flying into the wind and soaking into the ground behind her. The blood-red unicorn then vanished in a cloud of navy-blue smoke.

The unicorn finally reached the place where the second princess was. She waited and at long last, a navy-blue alicorn with a night-sky mane and a crescent moon on her flank trotted in. Without explanation, the unicorn pulled out the third-alicorn's heart and also crushed it. As the first did, she fell but her magic travled to the purple alicorn, giving her the crecent moon on her flank.


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as the purple alicorn got far enough into the Everfree Forest, she noticed she had two more cutie-marks on her flank. She continued to trot, deeper and deeper into the forest until she came across a pool of water. The alicorn didn't know what would happen when she stepped in it. Instead of ground, she felt nothing. The alicorn tried to swim to shore, but the pond began to swirl. It swirled faster and faster, pulling the alicorn underwater. She couldn't see anything except blackness. She soon blacked out.

When she awoke, the once-purple alicorn realized that she was in another forest however it did not look like the Everfree Forest. In fact it looked like a once-green forest with inhabitants that she had seen in the other world while she retrieved her crown from Sunset Shimmer.


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as she got to her feet, a black-haired woman tore out the once-alicorn's heart out from behind her. When the alicorn turned around, the woman who tore out her heart was Cora, Regina's mother.

**A/N I had a writer's block so I couldn't do a very good job on this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

Corra stared into the once-alicorn's eyes but gasped. She put the heart back while telling her; "My sister is your mentor. I wanted to have my sister rule with me here, in the Enchanted Forest, but Celestia portrayed it. One day, I finally decided to head into the world without her. Bring me back so I can take my revenge on her for portraying me, Celestia will fall from my wrath!"


	8. Chapter 7

At first, the girl was frightened but when she heard Corra's story, she was convinced but decided to leave. She then used her magic to create a violet cloud was about to vanish but Corra did the same...with a blood-red cloud.

When the purple-alicorn appeared back in the Everfree Forest, she noticed Corra was also there but a different form. Corra was a crimson-red unicorn with a dark brown mane and a blood-red-crown on her flank. As soon as the purple-alicorn started trotting, Corra instantly ripped out the heart of Zecorra.


	9. Chapter 8 Corra's Backstory

**A/N I meant to say Princess Celestia in the seventh chapter, not Princess Cadence. This is Corra's backstory**

As Princess Celestia paced back and forth, waiting for a very important letter, Corra galloped in. She said in between breaths; "Sister, I found a portal to another world. Would you want to see what is through it and possibly rule the world together?" Celestia thought for a long time but finally said; "No, sister. Princess Luna and I are leading this kingdom into a great, new era, we absolutely cannot rule any other world. If you don't mind, the Letter of Freedom just arrived." Corra tried to reason with her sister, but the answer was always the same. It wasn't long after the seventh month that Corra decided to go her own way, into the new world.


	10. Chapter 9

The purple-alicorn stopped short, realizing that she must lower the moon and raise the sun. She tried to use her magic to perform both tasks. A few-minutes later, she finally succeeded. When the purple-alicorn looked back, she noticed that Corra murdered Zecorra!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the blood-red alicorn crushed the younger-alicorn's heart, a Pegasus-guard caught her red-handed (or red-hoofed) but she vanished in a cloud of navy-blue smoke and reappeared in the castle at the Chrystal Empire.


	11. Chapter 10

When the blood-red unicorn appeared in the Chrystal Empire, a Chrystal Empire Guard caught her but before he had the chance to say anything, the unicorn ripped his heart out and crushed it! The blackened remains fell from her hoof, onto the ground. A pink alicorn with the Chrystal Heart on her flank and a yellow-pink mane trotted in only to see the blood-red unicorn. The unicorn then said; "It is nice to see you again, Aunt Mi Morra Cadenza. Too bad it is only for a few seconds," right before she tore the heart from the alicorn. The alicorn tried to reason with her. Instead of crushing the heart, the unicorn made a deal with the alicorn. She would give her heart back only if the alicorn did something in return, make her curse!


	12. Chapter 11

The alicorn listened carefully for the ingredients and vanished to gather them. A while later, she met the blood-red unicorn in the castle. She put the ingredients in the couldren but didn't know the last one. After hearing the last ingredient, she didn't want to put in the last thing in. Instead the unicorn did, as soon as Shining Armor trotted in, the unicorn pulled his heart out and put it into the potion. When she did this, Shining Armor collapsed while the sky-blue cloud of smoke rose. The unicorn said; "By the way, I'm the Evil Queen, Regina. I want to spice up the curse a little." Regina then put a small seed into it causing the cloud to turn into navy-blue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corra looked up at the sky and noticed the curse rising again. She knew it has begun again.


	13. Chapter 12

After a few minutes, the purple-alicorn stopped. Noticing the navy-blue cloud growing, Corra didn't do anything except wait for the curse to sweep over them. The purple-alicorn spread her wings and flew to Canterlot only to see Princess Cadence sobbing over Shining Armor's once-living body. The purple-alicorn also noticed Regina standing in the dark corner. The navy-blue smoke, now high over Equestria, crept toward the citizens of Storybrooke.


	14. Chapter 13

The snow-white alicorn first noticed the curse rising again. She tried to fly to the castle, but didn't now how to use her wings. A few minutes later, Equestria was entirely covered by the curse, sending everypony to Storybrooke once again!

**A/N I had another writer's block, sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

When the once-snow-white-alicorn opened her eyes, she knew that she was in Storybrooke again. One year passed since she last seen Emma and Henry drive out of Storybrooke. One thing she did not know was how did she get there? All she knew was one year has passed since Peter Pan's attempt.


	16. AN

A/N

For the one who wrote the comment below, thank you.

Guest chapter 6 . Oct 6

Whoever you are, you have inspired me to make a fanfic that is just like this one!


End file.
